


Until the day we both beat fate

by MonkeyMyS



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, F/F, Romance, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week 2015, Time Travel, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyMyS/pseuds/MonkeyMyS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fate is not something that can be changed easily."<br/>But what if the only way to save Regina is to change it.<br/>Will Emma succeed? Will they finally beat fate this time? (Swan Queen Week Day 3: Time Travel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the day we both beat fate

**Author's Note:**

> (Swan Queen Week Day 3: Time Travel)
> 
> Set after 4a when Robin and his family moved out from Storybrooke but there won't be the Queens of Darkness coming to the town. 
> 
> This story was inspired by a song named Kagerou Days (Heat-Haze Days) by Jin. It won't be like the story in that song but I got some ideas and could begin to write this because of it. 
> 
> Warning: There will be much angst and tragedy in this story. But among the darkness, there will also be some light and it will worth it!
> 
> Rating M for description of blood and injury and also some sexy time :D
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes. English is not my first language but I will try my best! :)
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or ask me anything. Any feedback is more than welcome. I want to know what you think.
> 
> Thank you for reading, enjoy.

Friday, December 13.

9.00 pm

 

 

At the hospital, Regina sits alone in the waiting room with an unopened letter from Emma in her hand which Ruby has just given her before she goes to Snow who is crying nonstop for hours in Charming's arms. The younger brunette told her that Emma came to see her at Granny's, not long before the accident, and told her to give the letter to Regina if anything happened to the blonde and then Emma left without any further explanation. 

 

Hesitating to open it, half afraid of what she might found out, she stares at the script of her name on an envelope, lost in thought.

Finally she opens it and takes the letter out. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and reads the letter written in a familiar handwriting of Emma.

 

**Dear Regina,**

**If you read this, it means I finally succeed and you are safe now. Yeah!**

**I know you must be very confused by now but don't worry, I will explain everything to you.**

**I really wish I could be there with you now and explain all of this to you directly and I'm so sorry that I can't.**

**This letter will do the job instead of me.**

**It all began on Friday,** **December 13.**

**Well, to be more accurate, it was my first time of Friday, December 13.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Fri. Dec 13 (1st)**

**7.00 pm**

After Emma finished her call to check on Henry who was now at Boston to join a science camp, she sat down on a couch and watched TV, waiting for Regina to come home.They planned to spend time together this evening- just cooking dinner, watching some movies and talking about things with some wines or apple ciders. Even if those were just simple things, which they did together a lot lately, they both really enjoyed each other's company.

 

The blonde didn't know how or when they became this close. There were many things happened between them from the first day they met to where they were now.Hatred, fight and enemy turned into sharing son, drinking buddy, helping each other and friendship.Actually for Emma, she felt something beyond friendship. Deep down inside, she knew she had a feeling for the older woman for quite some time which was one of the reasons why she broke up with Hook. But most of the time, she tried to ignore or refuse it, not that she would ever told the brunette or anyone and risk to ruin... what ever they were for each other now. 

And even though Robin was gone and Regina seemed to get over him, she was still not sure as Regina never talked about it again after that first night they became drinking buddy. But that didn't matter as long as Regina was happy.

Looking at the clock, Emma furrowed her brow. It was already 7 o'clock. She had talked to Regina on the phone 30 minutes ago and the brunette said she already finished buying ingredients for dinner at the supermarket and was on her way home. Emma wondered why it took her so long, it was not like there would be traffic jam in Storybrooke.

She looked outside through the window, there was still no sign of Regina, only snow coming down. It had been snowing like this for an hour.

 

Emma suddenly had a bad feeling and decided to call to check on Regina. She grabbed her phone but before she could dial the brunette's number, there was an incoming call from David.

Startled a bit by an unexpected call, Emma took a deep breath to calm herself and answered the phone, "Hi, Dad"

"Emma!" David said nervously but in very serious tone, "Listen to me carefully and try not to be panic."

"I think I'm the one who should say that" Emma tried to joke even she started to feel uncomfortable in her gut, "what happened?"

"Regina.. She.. She.."

"She what?" Emma asked, panic now. 

Her heart dropped to the ground as David continued, "She had a car accident. She is at the  hospital now..... Emma? Can you hear me? Hello?"

Not even hanging up her phone, Emma grabbed her car key and ran out from the mansion to her car with tears running down her face.

 

X-x-x-x-x

 

**Sat. Dec 14 (1st)**

**2.00 am**

 

At the hospital, Emma was pacing back and forth in front of the operation room while Snow and David were sitting and holding each other's hand.

"Have you called Henry yet?" Snow asked breaking silence.

"No. I... I can't tell him, not right now. I think we should really know what.. Regina.." Her words trailed off.

"She is going to be Ok, honey." Snow tried to soothe her.

"You don't know that!" Emma snapped, unintentionally.

"No, I don't" Snow said, face fell.

Charming stood up and patted his daughter's shoulder, "I knew you worried sick about her but so do we and your mom just-" 

"I know. I know, David..." Emma turned to snow and apologized in trembling voice, "I'm really sorry, Snow. I didn't mean to snap at you, I.. I just," 

"It's all right, honey. I understand," Snow stood up, wiped off tears on the blonde cheek and brought her into her arms. Emma buried her face into the brunette's shoulder as David embraced them both.

Suddenly, the door threw open.

"How is she?" Emma quickly stepped toward Dr. Whale who seemed to be very exhausted from several hours of the operation. 

"She will survive. But.." Whale informed.

"But what?" Emma asked, impatiently.

Whale sighed and continued, "We help her as best as we can but she loses a lot of blood and has very severe injuries including brain hemorrhage. She is still in coma and might be unconscious for months or more but I have to say there is also a chance she won't come back again. I'm sorry." 

"Oh my god" Snow gaped in shock. 

For Emma, the world around her seemed to stop at that moment. She did not hear a thing when her parents called her name or Whale suggested they go home and come back later today as they couldn't visit Regina right now. All she felt was a hard clench in her chest and she could swear she felt her heart stopped beating literally. Unable to hold herself up anymore, she fell down on her knees and cried until there were no more tears left to come out.

 

X-x-x-x-x

 

**Sat. Dec 14 (1st)**

**8.00 am**

 

"Can I.. Can I be with her alone?" Emma said with a trembling voice after the three of the Charmings stood in silence for what seemed like an hour beside Regina, who was lying on a bed in ICU with bandages and tubes all over her body.

"Are you sure?" Snow asked. Both of her parents looked at her with a worry look on their face. Emma just nodded her head as a confirmation.

"Do you want me to call Henry and tell him what happened for you?" Snow asked.

Emma bit her lips and said, "No. I will tell him myself, but thank you."

Snow patted her shoulder gently and walked out of the room with Charming by her side.

After the door closed, Emma stepped closer to the brunette and sat down on a chair beside the bed. She then reached out her hand and gently placed it on Regina's. Her hand was so cold that Emma winced.

 

"Regina... I..." Emma spoke even though she did not know whether the older woman could hear her,

"Oh god, I can't believe this is really happening. How could it become like this. One moment you are just on the way home, but then... How could this happen?" Her eyes started to water again.

"You don't deserve this, you know. You deserve to be happy, to finally have your happy ending. You have worked too hard to..." Emma tilted her head up, trying not to let her tears come down. She squeezed her eyes shut and continued, "Please, Regina, don't give up. You have to come back. You can conquer this, I believe in you. I always do."

Looking at the brunette face once again, she could not hold her tears anymore so she let herself cried in silence while holding Regina's hand like her life was on it.

 

After several minutes or maybe an hour past, her tears already ran out, Emma was just staring at the brunette watching rise and fall of her chest.

  
_At least she is still breathing,_ the blonde tried to tell herself but that didn't make her feel any better at all _._

 

"Sleeping beauty doesn't suit you, you know. You are more like a sassy regal queen." Emma sniffed and joked then she felt like she wanted to smack herself for saying that in the situation like this. Maybe, lacking of sleep made her unable to think straight.

"Come on, Regina, you need to wake up. You know Henry need you, right? So do I... I need you too... I..." Emma stumbled over her words,

"I need you because I lo... I... I love you... Oh god i finally said that,"  _when it is_ _too late._ _You really are an idiot, Swan.  At last you are brave enough to say it when she... Damn it!_ Emmascolded herself mentally, tears burned at the back of her eyes... again.

 

"Regina, I..." Emma sighed in desperation, "I wish you can hear this, I love you. I love you for so long. But I was too coward to tell you because it scared me.

I was afraid that it would push you away, that it will ruin everything we have together now. But this is worst, you know?" Emma confessed, letting it all out,

"Now I get why people said it was better to regret something you had done than regret not doing it. I should be sincere to my feeling and to you. I should have told you when I had a chance... I really should."

Her gaze shifted from their intertwined hands to look at the brunette's face, "Please forgive me and please come back to me. I don't know how I can leave without you anymore."

 

Then a thought popped up in her mind.  _True love kiss. What if..._ She was absolutely not sure whether that would work.

She was certain her love for Regina was true but that didn't mean they were true love. 

  
_But It was worth a try, i have_ _nothing more to lose anyway._

Emma stood up and leaned forward to kiss on Regina's forehead (instead of lips as the brunette was intubated), hoping that this kiss would work like that time when she kissed Henry and broke the curse. She felt the magic inside her roaring up as she closed her eyes and her lips touched the brunette. 

 

She slowly opened her eyes, hoping to meet the beautiful brown eyes staring back at her. 

But that did not happen. Nothing happened.

 

"I'm afraid that won't work, dearie. True love kiss or not, it's still not enough." Gold said out of nowhere.

Emma straightened up, startled. She turned her head toward an unexpected visitor, who was standing by the door for who knew how long, and gave him a deadly glare.

She hissed, "What do you want Gold? I warn you I'm not in the mood for any-" 

"Do calm down, Miss Swan," Gold cut her off, "I'm here to kindly visit her and also offer you some help." 

Emma raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"There will be an exchange of course, you know the rules," He added 

"You can safe her?" She asked.

"No." 

His reply made Emma frown in confusion, but before she could say anything, Gold continued, 

"But I have something that might give you a chance to save her."

"What?" 

"Come to my shop. I will show you." Gold said, then turned around and walked out, not waiting for any response from the blonde. 

Emma's gaze drifted back to the brunette and she felt something that she thought she had already lost forever, **hope**.

"I will save you, Regina. No matter what it takes, I will save you _."_ She squeezed Regina's hand one last time and quickly followed after Gold.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

"A necklace?" Emma asked as she looked at a beautiful necklace in Gold's hand.

"Yes. But it is not just any simple necklace, it contains these small magic gems, called _Vreme"_

_"_ Ve..remi?"

_"Vreme_ is Romanian. It means 'time' in English."

"And... how this will help me save Regina?" Emma questioned impatiently, wanting him to get to the point faster.

"Well, apparently they are, I would say, time traveling gems." 

"Time traveling? So they.." Emma's eye widened.

"Yes, dearie. These gemstones will take you to any point of time between the moment you activate it and 2 days before that.

And to do that, you just need to wear it and pour your magic into it while thinking of the moment you want to go back.

Try to focus at only one particular moment." 

"I think I can manage that."

"Good. Each time you went back one gem will be destroyed. As there are 3 of them left, you can go back only 3 times and after that, let's say, everything will be permanent." He said and passed the necklace to Emma.

Emma took it and look at the pendant closely. On the it, there were 3 small shimmering red gems with 3 empty slots that seemed to have the gems in them once. 

_Gold might use them before, but for what?_ She wondered. 

_That doesn't matter, Swan. The only thing important now is saving Regina,_  she reminded herself and winced at the feeling of a heartache as she thought of the older woman.

 

"Are you all right?" Gold asked when he noticed the change in the blonde's face.

"I'm fine. Um... don't you have more of these, though?" 

Gold shook his head, "Unfortunately, no. It was hard and could take godly years to make it." 

"Oh... Wait but If I go back in time, won't there be like two of me?" She asked curiously.

"No. That would be such a disaster. I can hardly bear even only one of you," Gold teased deadpan.

"Not now, Gold." Emma rolled her eyes and warned him with a dead glare.

 He shrugged and continued to answer her question, "When you activate the gem and send yourself back in time, only your mind will be sent. It will be like you wake up this morning again."

"Like I can reset this day and go through it again?"

"Yes but with full memory of what you have or have not done and what will happen because of that."

"Is it only me who can remember?"

"Only you and me because I was the creator. But keep in mind that if you change anything, the consequence will also change." Gold warned.

"Okay. Now all I have to do is go back and prevent the accident, right?"

Gold replied nothing and his face was unreadable.

"What?" Emma asked, brow furrowed.

"I'm afraid It won't be that simple. There is no guarantee this will work, even with new events and new consequences but in the end, the result might not change. Fate is not something that can be changed easily." He said and gritted his teeth. 

"I will change it. I'm not going to let fate win this time. I will save her." Emma said firmly even though she didn't fully understand what Gold said.

"I hope you can keep that spirit as long and much as you can. You're going to need it, a lot" 

"Uh.. Ok. And what about the price?"

"Don't worry about it, dearie. That can wait." 

 "Thank you, really." Emma said as she put a necklace around her neck.

"Don't thank me yet. Good luck, Miss Swan" 

Emma nodded her head at him.

Holding a pendant of the necklace in her hand close to her heart, she closed her eyes and started to summon her magic to activate the gem.

 

 

 

 


End file.
